Reunited
by Emma-the-Great0
Summary: They haven't seen each other since everyone moved, and a lot of stuff has changed. Now they're all 18 and about to head off to college, but before they go they have one last reunion planned. Will this bring them on another wild adventure that leads them to venture in to unknown places when they have to rely on their past trust and friendship to overcome challenges.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

**Tuck's POV**

Well today's the day and I don't know how I feel about it. It's like a mix of excitement and nervousness. We haven't seen each other since Munch and Alex moved four years ago. I mean it's not like we didn't stay in contact. For awhile we would video chat and text with the occasional phone call, but life gets busy. So slowly over the next two years texts became moderate to rare to nothing at all. Emma and I stayed friends for awhile too, but she slowly became popular. Emma slowly drifted away from us to trade in her status to become better known then she already was. I really hope that we are all the same dorky ninth graders I was friends with four years ago, but I guess I'll know that soon enough. I check my watch. It reads 10:38 am. Still five hours to go. I double check my to do list. Basement clean, check. Tabled and chairs set up, check. Food made, check. Jelly beans out for Munch, check. Soda stacked, check. Welcome home banner, check. _I'll just go upstairs. _I sigh. I trudge up the stairs and into my bedroom where I collapse on my bed and blindly dig for an Adidas shoe box that's under my bed. I sit up and uncover the dust box. Inside is a collection of memoirs of the four of us; mostly photographs, but there are some small pieces of junk. I flip through the pictures. The first five are me, Munch, and Alex hanging out different places, doing random crap when we were younger. But those aren't what I was looking for; the pictures that are in the very back are the ones that mean the most to me. The fist is us with the barfed phones. Then there is one with Echo, Alex, Munch, and I. There are also individual pictures of the four of us with Echo. I laugh and the next one. Emma is leaning over, kissing Alex's cheek. The look of shock on Alex's face is priceless. _I if they are still together. _My favorite picture is the last one. All of us with Echo the day before they moved. That day was the best and worst day of my life. I still remember each second of that adventure, and being honest I miss Echo. I miss the thrill of biking around at midnight for a possibly pointless quest. I would love to experience that magically feeling one more time before I go to Colorado Mesa University on a baseball scholarship. I plan of on majoring in engineering. From there who knows what, but at least I have some what if a plan. _I wonder what everyone else is doing. _"Tucker come downstairs. I made bacon", my mom screams from the kitchen. _Does she know it's almost 11? _"Tucker!"

"Coming mom", I call back. Poor lady's been a train wreck since the divorce. My dad left her last year for a lottery ticket and a hooker. Who knows what my dad was thinking. I'm doubtful whatever you had in mind probably failed, but their marriage was falling apart. Still my mom has her moments. Some days she missed him more than others. Downstairs the bacon is burn, but I eat it if not for enjoyment then to show appreciation. It's the thought that counts right. Well not if I chip my tooth first. My watch reads 11:21 am when I look at it again. I plop down on the couch and grab my lucky controller. I start playing my racing game. I don't really think time really flies when you're having fun, but it does fly when you occupy yourself with something you enjoy. When I hear the knock on the spruce wood door; two short knocks, one long knock, and one doorbell ring. I almost jump out of my jeans. I run my hands and brush the Cheeto dust from my dark jeans before answering the door.

**Emma's POV**

_I don't even know why I agreed to go to this reunion. _I think to myself as I get into my electric blue jeep, and fasten my seatbelt. I haven't talked to any of them in three years. Sure I miss them. I miss all of them, especially Alex. I thought what we had been more than just a summer fling. I mean how stupid of me for falling for him in two days, and of course it had to happen the day before he moved away. Alex and I stayed in contact for awhile. I think we were doing great together we would talk all day every day. I blame myself for ruining the relationship I had with him. I mean I was the one who ended it. After six months I caved into the long distance relationship clichés. I thought that he may start cheating and that other bullshit that's not even remotely true. I should have tried to make it work, and regret not doing so. Maybe I can patch things up with him and we can start over. I bite my lip in anticipation. I am only two miles from Tuck's house. I can still turn back if I wanted to.

**Munch's POV**

I am so looking forward to this day! I miss my best buds so much. I have a calendar that counted down the days from the 14th when Tuck sent the invitations. I'm driving all the way from Fresno, California. It's a five hour drive, but it's going to be worth it. To my left is a sign that reads Welcome to Las Vegas. Only ten more minutes before I'm back home. The scenery is so familiar. Like it hasn't changed since I moved. Well minus the alien robots and shattered pavement. I love this part of Las Vegas; so peaceful compare to the busier part of Las Vegas and pretty much all of California. California always seems to be moving. It's nice to escape the hustle and bustle of city life. I pull on to Pleasant Drive then to Cinder Street, and finally to Tuck's street 57th street. I pick out his house immediately. It has the same olive green paint with white trim. The purple clematises are still planted around the porch. I remember their name because that are Tuck's mom's favorite flower and I also would usually help her plant them every spring. Yes I was a dork and I still am, and if she asked me to I would help her plant flowers I would totally say yes. I pull into their pavement drive way and literally jump out of my silver Honda. I skip up the stair and perform the secret knock; two short knocks, one long knock and one rung doorbell. I'm not even sure how I still remember that.

**Alex's POV**

"Are we there yet Alex?" asked Lauren again.

"Yes, Lauren", I sigh, "We are defiantly in Las Vegas because it only takes two hours to get to Vegas from Custer, Idaho".

"We have been diving for longer than that", remarked Lauren.

"You are correct we have been drive for a total of ten hours", I explain, "We left your house five this morning and now it's 3 o'clock pm".

"Wow you really need a nap", she jokes as she leans over to kiss my cheek.

"Yeah I do", I agree with a laugh, "I am so jealous that you got to sleep for the first five hours of this car ride".

"Well that's what you get for wanting to leave at 5 o'clock am!" Lauren teases.

"That's because if..."

"Yes, yes I know", interrupts Lauren. "So what are your friends like?"

"Well I there's Tuck. He's the cool guy in our group I guess. We played baseball and football together. Tuck was the guy who was good at giving advice and keeping his cool in situations".

"He sounds chill", she remarked.

"Yeah then there is Munch. Munch is this chubby little kid that was just hilarious. He was always the so careful wearing his helmet, but if I remember correctly he was always covered in band-aids".

"Aww he sounds sweet", Lauren coos.

"Then there was Emma and uhh she's nice", I quickly say.

"And…"

"And my ex-girlfriend", I mumble.

"Really, and you have stayed friends", Lauren questions.

"Actually I don't know she broke up with me six months after I moved over the phone so I don't really know where we lie. That is what will make today very, very interesting".

"This will be weird. Meeting your ex-girlfriend with your new girlfriend, huh?"

"Yeah this is going to be so awkward", I tell her.

"So are we there yet?"

"If I say yes will you stop asking?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two:**

**Munch's POV  
**

Tuck opened the door immediately after I knocked. "Hey man!" he says drawing me into a bro hug. I patted his back twice before breaking apart. We look each other over.

"Wow Tuck you got tall", I remark.

"So did you, and you got fit too. Finally lost all your baby fat eh?"

"Haha well I have to empress the ladies", I joke.

"Yeah. Come on inside man", he motions, "You are the first one here". Together we step into his front room were the coats are hung and the shoes are placed. We go downstairs to a now finished basement.  
"Wow! You finally finished the basement", I admire.

"I know right. It sure took long enough. Now we have surround sound, flat screen, fuse ball, and pool table".

"Whoa it's the total man cave!" I sit down on the black leather couch and kick my feet up on the glass coffee table. Tuck and I sit in an awkward silence twiddling our thumbs; waiting for the other to start a conversation. I thought that we would be able to act like nothing had changed and we were still old pals. Well I was totally wrong. _You always are too optimistic Munch. _Tuck has changed a lot. While he has grown a foot he seems more relaxed. The way he is slouched against the couch with his arms folded. Tuck could never just relax like this when we were younger. He was always needing something to occupy himself, now looking at him reclined in his chair, head rolled to the side, you can tell he's a different person now. Heck I'm a different person. I adopted a new lifestyle in tenth grade. I turned my baby fat into muscle now I can bench 170 no problem. I was also a starting lineman on the varsity football team for two years. So you could say that I became a jock, but I considered myself just an average person. I played football, I did weightlifting, I was on the robotics team, and I placed second in our state tournament for math league. Oh and I had lots of friends, even with my quirky personality. Girls found me sweet and the guys thought I was funny, so that lead to lots of friends.

"So", I begin to say, "How was high school?"

"Well it was rough at first, but then I found a group of people that thought I was pretty great and yeah. Do you remember that kid Rodney?"

"Rodney, the guy who bullied me until seventh grade, Rodney? Yeah I remember him", I exaggerate.

"Turns out he's a super chill guy", Tuck explains, "We play baseball together".

"Awesome I am so happy for him", I say blandly. Really I'm not happy for him. The guy is a jerk and I will probably hate him for the rest of my life. Another awkward pause between us.

"I remembered to get you jelly beans", Tuck blurts as he point to a small purple bag of a variety of jelly beans.

"Thanks Tuck, but umm I don't eat candy anymore. I'm on a no-sweets diet", I explain.

"Oh sorry", he mumbles.

"No big deal", I sigh. Once more an uncomfortable hush falls over the room and if only broken by the door bell ringing.

**Emma's POV**

I have been parked at the corner for ten minutes now. Munch has parked and gone inside. I have to do this. "Just for closer", I tell myself, "If you see them one last time you will feel no attachment to stay in Las Vegas. That way you can go to Harvard and not look back". I pull up behind Munch's little silver Honda, and hurry to the door so I don't change my mind and retreat to my car. I ring the door bell and wait. Tuck opens the door, and greets me with a Oh hey. "Oh hey good to see you too after three years", I retort.

Tuck blinks at me and says, "Hello Emma I am so happy to see you after all this time. How have you been?"

"I could deal without the sarcasm thank you", I tell him as I enter his home.

"Come on in", he says behind me. I walk down the steps. Munch is sitting on the leather couch.

"Hey mannequin girl!" calls Munch.

"Haha hi Munch. How's it going? Wow you look great!"

"Thanks Emma. I'm doing well, you know applying for college, and reading acceptance letter the usual stuff".

"So are we just waiting on Alex then?" I ask.

"Yup then we can start the fun", replies Tuck. Ideal chatter circulates between the three of us till the third and final knock on the door upstairs.

**Alex's POV **

"Hey guess what?" I tease.

Lauren gasps before saying, "Lady Gaga isn't a woman?"

"I'm pretty sure she's a woman", I question, "But we are here". I point to the green house to my left.

"Wow", she awes, "Let's go". She unbuckles her seatbelt and mine. Lauren practically pushes me out my door.

"I think you are more interested in meeting my friends than I am", I sigh.

"Well I want to meet them", she explains. Together we walk hand in hand to the front door. Lauren's caramel brown hair dances on her shoulders as we walk together. _Wow did I ever luck out on meeting her. _I can still remember when we met. I had just moved to Idaho and I had no friends, so I went to the first group of people who would accept me. They were a group of druggie slackers, but they were the closest thing I had to friends. Then we were at a party in May. We were drinking in the corner while hitting on girls. The party was going really late and I really don't remember what really happened. I remember waking up in a lavender bathroom on the tiled floor. I had dried vomit on my mouth, and there was a not so small cut on my lower lip. There was this pounding in my head, like someone took a sledge hammer to my left temple. I remember feeling so weak and sore. That's when she walked in. She was carrying a stack of clean clothes and a wash cloth. She spoke with a calm manner as she set me upwards so my back was against the toilet.

"Where am I?" I asked.

"In my bathroom", she said blandly. I was confused, but in time the whole story was painted out for me. Apparently I had gotten super drunk and had gotten to a fight about something stupid. She, whose name she told me was Lauren, notice someone passed out on the lawn as she was leaving. All her friends told her to leave me where I was, but she told them that she had to do something. Lauren woke me up, and forced me to my feet. We stumbled to her car. I, who was too drunk to function, passed out in the back of her car. Lauren told me she thought about leaving me there, but then I mumbled something about not feeling well. She had to drag me up her front steps, and brought me to her bathroom. As my head was in the toilet Lauren said, "You are so lucky my parents aren't home". Lauren told me all these facts from last night while wiping the blood and puke from my chin and lips.

"I still don't get why you're helping me", I mutter through my swollen lip.

"I don't know either", she told me, "I really don't even know who you are".

"I'm Alex", I explain, "I just moved her and my 'friends' are complete trash".

"Yeah I can tell", Lauren says as she uses the rag to wash the last bit of blood of my face.

"Well thanks anyway", I say as I stand up and make for the door.

"Where are you going?" she asks.

"Home I guess".

"You can't go home looking like that", Lauren worries.

"Why not? It wouldn't be the first time", I mutter. Lauren walk over to me and look me straight in the eye.

"Why the hell would you do that? You are in ninth grade! Why are you doing this to yourself?" she practically yells. It was that moment I realized this girl cared more about me than I did. I was just throwing my life away because I had to move away from the people I loved.

"You're right I'm acting like an idiot", I said as I say down on the tile. Lauren sat down beside me.

"Do you want something to eat while we talk?" she asks.

"Yeah sounds good". We went into her kitchen and we talked for hours. She told me about Custer and I told her about Las Vegas, Munch, and Tucker. I even told her about my now former girlfriend Emma. I bounce back to reality, Emma! _Shit, shit, shit! _I didn't think about Lauren meeting Emma today. Great my ex will meet my current girlfriend. I say a silent prayer. _Please no cat fights. _I perform the secret knock. "So Lauren I just realized that Emma, my ex, well she's going to be here".

Lauren looks at me with her hazel eyes. "So?"

"So what?"

"Why is that a big deal. Didn't you guys end on good terms?"

"Well I guess so."

"Then I don't see a problem", she smiles.

"Just please get play nice", I plead.

"Of course, I want to make a good impression", Lauren assures me.

"You're the best", I say as kiss her forehead.

"I know".

**Tuck's POV**

"Hey Alex, my man" I cheer as I open the door, "And Alex's lady friend. How you doin' girl?"

"Come on Tuck back off", Alex jokes, "This is my girlfriend Lauren. Lauren this is my good friend Tuck".

"Hi Tuck. I've heard a lot about you", Lauren tells me.

"All good things I hope", I tease, "Well come on inside. You guys are the last to arrive".

"Sorry it take awhile to get here from Idaho", Alex explains.

"I can imagine", I agree. I can see the look of disgust and shock on Emma's face when Alex walks down the stairs with a beautiful girl on his arm. And I say beautiful which she is. Lauren has symmetrical features and the perfect hair; but that girl is also H-O-T. Her figure is model like. If she was a cartoon, all jaws would drop and eyes would budge when she would walk in the room. Alex totally lucked out meeting a girl like her. "Hey guys this is Alex's girlfriend Lauren she's gonna be hanging out with us for the day".

"Hey Lauren I'm Emma", says a sassy Emma.

"Yea and I'm Munch", calls Munch.

"Hey everyone", Lauren waves.

"Well now that we are all here let's start", I say. We all take our seats. Munch has taken the Lazy Boy recliner. Alex sits on the left side of the black leather couch , Lauren sits beside him, and since I took the remaining single chair, Emma is forced to sit by Lauren.

"What' first?" Alex asks.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Emma's POV**

Seriously he has a girlfriend, and he brought her with! And of course she is drop dead gorgeous! He seems so happy with her, being all cute and cuddly on the couch. I roll my eyes in disgust. That is supposed to be me. We are supposed to rekindle our romantic flame and fall in love again. Alex isn't supposed to meet another girl and fall in love with her in front of me. My feelings and emotions are all jumbled up. I feel jealousy, anger, remorse, and sadness. I just really miss him. I've dated other guys in high school, but none of them made me feel like how Alex made me feel.

"So I figure that we can play a get to know you game", says Tuck, "In this hat are slips of paper and which even you pull out you have to answer the question. Who wants to start? Munch".

"Alright", Munch says as he did his hand into the hat, "Best high school memory. Oh wow so I'd have to say my senior homecoming game. I was a starting linebacker, and on the first play I sacked the quarterback. But then there was this time I got to go out with the head cheerleader that was a pretty good memory. Oh and I can't forget the time me and my buddy Jerrod put an air horn under Mr. Larson's chair and when he sat down he nearly peed his pants. Okay I'll stop talking now".

"Good story Munch", praises Alex as he picks up a piece of paper, "Who was your first friend(s) at your new school. Honesty is was Lauren. We became friends in ninth grade and started dating a month before tenth grade started. Right?" Lauren nods agreement. "Then I became friends with all her friends; who are super cool too."

"Awesome my turn", I say cutting him off. I don't want to hear anymore of him perfect new life. "Mine says 'Plans for after college'. I am going to Harvard to get a degree in physical therapy and nursing", I brag, "How about the rest of you?"

"I'm going to a California Institution of Technology for programming, and I have an internship set up with Google", Munch tells.

"I got a scholarship to Mesa Colorado to play baseball", shrugs Tuck.

"I'm not a hundred percent sure on this, but I was going to go to Custer Community College for two year than enlist in the Army", says Alex.

"I got a full ride to Stanford University, which is awesome, but I don't know if I want to accept their offer. I really want to go to Brigham Young University in Rexburg, Idaho because they have great opportunities for missionary and non-religious humanitarian work in foreign countries. I've always wanted to travel and help people so humanitarian work seems like an ideal job from me". God isn't she just little miss smarty pants goody two shoes.

"Wow that's great Lauren", cheer Tuck and Munch. Everyone looks at me.

"Yeah that's amazing Lauren congratulations", I fake smile through every word.

"Lauren was valedictorian of our graduating class", Alex boasts.

"Gosh what did Alex do to deserve you", teases Tuck. Everyone laughs.

"I don't even know", laughs Alex holding Lauren closer. I sigh and roll my eyes. I so desperately want to be her right now.

**Tuck's POV**

"My turn", I call, "Any girlfriend(s) or boyfriend(s)? Wow I was really hoping I wouldn't get this one. So basically I've only dated like half a dozen girls from our high school, but this last girl her name was Michelle, a really sassy girl with an ass that wouldn't quit. She was a total babe. We had been going out for seven months, and I was actually going to ask her if she wanted to get an apartment together after college. I thought about that before I got accepted to MESA. Then I found out that she had been cheating on me for like I don't know five months with multiple guys from my baseball team".

"Dude that is rough", comforts Munch.

"Yeah , but oh well. Since then I have met this girl Shelbie and we've gone out once last week, so that might be something. What about you Munch? Any girls?"

"Well I was in a long term relationship with this girl named Caroline, but we broke up because she was going to the Art Institute of Buffalo in New York. I was staying in California. We figure that we didn't want to do the long distance stuff. It was a mutual break up".

"That's not terrible I guess", Alex shrugs, "How long were you guys dating?"

"About five months", Munch remembers, "It wasn't a very long time".

"Still it's too bad", I say.

"It's fine. College is a new fresh start", Munch states.

"Lauren it's your turn", I say handing the hat to her.

"Uh okay let's see", she reads, "What do you miss most about Las Vegas? Well I think I miss the people." Everyone laughed.

"That's kind of a bad question for you", I laugh, "How about this one, _'Favorite childhood memory'_".

"Well when I was fourteen my dad took and my little sister when on a zip-lining tour around the rainforest in Brazil. It was like twenty miles long and the prettiest thing I have ever seen. There were animals, flowers, and such beautiful scenery", Lauren admires.

**Munch's POV**

"Wow Lauren that sounds so amazing!" I exclaim.

"Yeah totally!" says Tuck.

"I told her before we graduate from college we are going to take a trip down there and invite her family", Alex mentions.

"Can we come?" I ask.

"Totally, if you pay your own way!" Lauren says.

"Looks like we are going to South America!" Tuck shouts as him and Munch high five.

"So what's next?" Emma interjects.

"Well I thought we could go visit the old hang outs", said Tuck. Everyone nods in agreement.

"So first I thought we could.." starts Tuck when Lauren interrupts.

"Hey guys something is wrong with my phone".

"Lemme see" reaches Alex. Lauren willingly hands him her Iphone with its shimmery blue case. "Guys its back". Alex holds up Lauren's phone and it's screen was covered with the "barf".

"No way", I splutter.

"Yes way", said Tuck.

"What do you guys say?" Alex asks, "A little adventure before we go away again?"

"Wait is this Echo?" Lauren asked. We turn to her.

In sync we all say, "Oh yeah!"

"Munch you get the computer, and Alex and I will get bags packed. How about Lauren you go with Emma to make food for our trip", sets up Tuck.

"Sounds like a plan", cheers Lauren.

"Yeah sounds awesome", sighs Emma. _Something is up with Emma; I wish I knew what was bothering her. _The pair walk up to the kitchen. I have already taken my computer out of the shoulder bag to my left while Alex and Tuck create a list of supplies. I am busily taping on the keys of the keyboard when I stumble upon something interesting.

"Hey guys I don't think this map is just Nevada", I inform them.

"What do you mean Munch?" Alex questions. I turn my screen to them.

"See this is the map we followed last time, but the image on Lauren's phone has very little similarities", I point out, "There and there".

"Then what's the rest of that map?" asks Tuck.

"Well I think that this part up here is the top of, and you may not believe me; but I think it's Idaho", I answer.

"No way so this map is spread out over the whole U.S.?" Alex awes.

"Not the whole United States. It spans across Idaho, California, Wyoming, South Dakota, Nevada, Utah, Colorado, and Nebraska", I show them.

"Wow!" Tuck cheers, "We are going on a road trip! Hey girls you might want to come downstairs so we can tell you this awesome news!" A series of heavy thuds come marching down the stairs.

"What?" ask Emma.

"Well our very one super computer guy, Munch, has figured out that this adventure is spread out over the course of eight states. We are going on a road trip!" Tuck exclaims.

"Really a road trip?" celebrates Lauren.

"Yeah are you guy serious?" Emma questions.

"One hundred percent sure", I assure.

**Alex's POV**

"So basically we have to pack a lot more crap", I say.

"And we have to car", Emma points out, "Who has a car that can fit five plus luggage? My jeep can only seat four, and it has no room for bags".

"My car only fits maybe five, but the trunk is spacious", Munch puts in.

"Ditto", agrees Tuck, "But if we fit five it will be very cramped".

"Yeah", sighed Munch.

"Well I guess we could take two vehicles?" I suggest. Everyone gives an agreeing nod. "We can take my truck, although it only fits four, and Emma would you be cool if we used your jeep?"

"Sure", she smiles.

"Okay people everyone should bring their luggage that they brought. Hopefully that's enough for how long this trip should take", Tuck informs us.

"It will take none stop approximately 67 hours, but that doesn't include sleep, food, or stops", Munch tells us.

"So it will take us probably us three to four days", I conclude.

"Hmm", Emma starts, "Does everyone have a fair amount of money with them because we won't be able to pack enough meals for twelve meals plus motel rooms cost on average $40 a night; and I don't even want to think about gas prices".

"Mhh you do have a point, but I think it will be fine", Tuck shrugs.

"Yeah I agree", says Lauren.

"So that's settles that", I nod.

"So let's go pack!" cheers Munch.

"Someone should come with me to my house so I can pack stuff", Emma complains.

"Can I come?" Lauren asks. Emma looks disappointed for a second before agreeing. They wave good bye as we march upstairs to begin the difficult task of packing. Tuck goes to his room to pack clothes and toiletries, while Munch and I head to the kitchen to pick up where the girls left off. We packed two cooler about a medium size; one is filled to the brim with soda ranging from colas to fruity flavors. I also throw in half a pack of water bottles. In the second one Munch and I pack some washed and slices fruits and vegetables. Munch takes out mayo, lettuce, tomatoes, lunch meats, mustard, and sliced cheese so that we have some meals for the car ride. I pull out a paper grocery bag and lace the bottom with paper plates, bowls, plastic cups, and silver ware. On top of that I put two bags of chips. Munch, who was in charge of snacks also takes out a plastic bag that he fills with a package of cookies, granola bars, and some saltine crackers. I dig in Tuck's cupboards and pull out a box of cheerios which I also pack into a grocery bag. Together we lug the coolers and paper brown bags to my truck.

"K guys I'm packed", Tuck says as he tosses a navy blue duffel bag in my truck box, "What model is your truck? It's nice".

"It's a 2012 Ford F-150 white four door, short bed truck", I boast. Tuck gives a slow whistle.

"Fancy", nods Munch.

"When do you think those girl will come back?" I ask.

"Dunno", shrugs Tuck, "But speaking of girls. Lauren wow how did you score a girl like her?"  
"Yeah Alex", Munch wonders, "Tell us your secret".

"Well for one you guys have to have good looks", I start, "So you are both screwed". They both glare at me. "Okay rough crowd. I don't know. Lauren is just a wonderful girl and I am the lucky guy that gets to date her. I have no idea how I even won her over".

"Wow you are no help", sighs Tuck sarcastically.

"What about Emma?" Munch asks.

"What about her?" I ask.

"Well don't you have any feelings seeing her again?" Munch ponders.

"No not really", I begin, "I wanted to make it work, but she broke up with me after maybe six months".

"Oh", Tuck mutters.

"I just hope she's moved on", Munch sighs.

"Munch what do you know?" Tuck questions.

"N-nothing. I don't know any-ything", Munch splutters.

"Munch I swear to god", I start

"Fine, fine, fine", Munch backs off, "She didn't tell me, but I have a suspicion that Emma dislikes Lauren…A lot. So there are two reasons for that either she is jealous off Lauren or more probable that she is defiantly jealous of Lauren". Alex slapped himself in the face.

"I knew it was a bad idea to bring Lauren", I grumble, "But she wanted to come so badly I couldn't say no".

"Well forget Emma", says Tuck, "I am happy that you brought Lauren. It's cool to meet people from other peoples' lives".

"Agreed", states Munch.

"Okay forget Emma, introducing Lauren to you guys was a great idea. I'm so happy you guys got to meet her, and if Emma can't accept my happiness then that sucks for her" I agree, "Munch what time is it?" Glancing at his watch he sighs as he informs us that it is 4:30.

"God those girls better hurry we should leave before five", Tuck ranted.

"Yeah especially because our first destination is three hours away", stressed Munch.

"Really?" I ask stunned, "Where are we going?"

"I think we are going to Kanab, Utah", Munch guesses.

"I'm going to call Emma and tell her to hurry up", says Tuck.

"And while you do that I am going to go make myself some popcorn because I can", I note as I go back inside with Munch on my tail leaving Tuck outside to make a phone call.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: **

Per request I will begin writing this story again. So I hope you all enjoy.

**Munch's POV: **

Alex's truck is all packed with the coolers, and all of our duffel bags. Now we are just waiting for the girls. "Tuck?" I pester, "Are they answering?"

"Shh Munch its ringing", he shushes, "Hey Emma, are you guys almost done? Uh huh. Yup. Okay. I'll see you then. Bye".

"So?" I pressue.

"They will be here soonish. To quote 'we will be there when we are done'".

"Ahhh geez we will never leave".

"Yo dudes", Alex calls, "How long do you think we'll be gone for?"

"Yo dude", I mock, "I'm not sure. I don't know how many stops we will have to make. It could be days to a few weeks".

"Eh okay sounds good", Alex shrugs before sitting down with his bowl of buttery popcorn. I sit down at the kitchen counter with my laptop and Lauren's phone trying to uncover the code behind the 'barf'. All

that I have found out is that it is only affecting phones with the newest ISO update 9.33 for apple phone because of this new intensified frequency for making long distance texts and calls, or at least that's what I

think it is.

"You guys wanna go shoot some hoops?" Tuck asks.

"I guess", I shrug.

"Can I bring my popcorn?" Alex asks.

"Come on Alex", I shake my head.

"What?" Alex whines, "Fine". He stands up and sadly puts his popcorn bowl on the table. "Well let's go I guess".

**Emma's POV**

_Ugh did she really have to come with; with her perfect caramel hair, flawless skin, model figure, faultless behavior, and impeccable overall perfectness. Ugh it makes me fume with rage and jealously. _"I love your room", Lauren comments when we walk in, "It's the perfect combination of chic and elegance".

"Thanks", I wallow. I neatly start folding clothes into a small suitcase.

"Oh I have an idea how about you hand me the clothes and I will fold them for you".

"Sure if you want". I hand her shirts, sweatshirts, leggings, jeans, shorts, basically a little of everything, and all of it is clothes that I hope will impress Alex. Some of them are tight or have a low neck line, short shorts, you know the usual dress to impress clothes.

"Wow you have great style", Lauren shines.

"Thanks", I say again. I'm not sure how to answer without snapping at her.

"You don't like me do you", Lauren says with a frown.

"What gave that away?" I defy.

"I get it. Alex told me you guys had a thing, but he said it was a decently clean break up".

"It was and I am so so so over him. Like totally over him", I cover.

"Yeah okay well that's good to hear", Lauren nods disbelieving. I sigh.

"Okay okay it's not that I'm not over him. It's just the way we broke up, than he brought you to meet us. And all of my feelings are all messed up and I don't know what I am supposed to feel. Like I am happy for him because he has you and you are basically perfect".

"I wouldn't say that", she remarks.

"But seeing him happy without me makes me so angry you know, and I know it dumb but I can't help it".

"I get it, but obviously I am too bias to help you because of my relationship with Alex. Ultimately it's up to your heart what you decide", Lauren explains.

I sigh again before saying, "Well that's it we can go now".

"Okay sounds good. Where is your restroom?"

"Down the hall to the right it's the only door you can miss it". _God well that was awkward, now she knows I might have feeling for Alex; what if she tells him, I will be ruined! _I drag my feet to the car. Start the ignition and wait for Lauren. I rest my head against the steering wheel and wallow in my self-pity.

**Tuck's POV**

"And he's coming down the court. He fakes left and fakes right then fakes faking left and goes right and he jumps and dunks. He makes it and the crowd goes wild", I narrate.

"Same ol' Tuck", Alex scoffs.

"You got that right", Munch teases.

"Well at least I can dunk a ball unlike you losers", Tuck mocks.

"Oh yea?" Alex raises an eyebrow, "Watch this". Alex take the ball dribbles, jumps, and dunks it right in the hoop. "Beat that!"

"That's nothing", Munch brags, "He takes the ball and lines up facing backwards he jumps and make a backwards dunk.

"Man that was sick!" I high five him, "Hey look there are the girl". We all wave simultaneously wave. Emma honks the horn at us.

"Finally now we can leave!" Munch sighs. Emma parks her car, and her and Lauren hope out of the car. They join us by the basketball hoop.

"So who is riding with who?" Emma asks.

"How many do you want to take Emma?" Alex asks.

"Uh?" Emma starts, "I can take two then you can take the other".

"I call shot gun with Emma", dibs Munch.

"Dude no fair", Tuck whines, "I was going to dibs that".

"You snooze you lose", taunt Munch.

"Everyone bags in my trucks and we will get on the road". Grocery bags, a blue cooler, a lime green Nike duffel bag, a red suit case, a black wheeled duffel, an army print duffel bag, and a blue backpack with a matching laptop bag are all carefully placed in the back of Alex's covered truck.

"All packed!" Alex calls.

"Okay just let me go tell my mom and I'll be right out", I tell them as I dash inside, "Hey ma! Ma?" I found her in her office looking for a new job. "Hey ma, me and the gang are going on a road trip".

Without looking up she responds, "How long will you be gone?"

"We don't know, probably a week".

She glances up, "Okay promise me you will be safe".

"I promise".

"Okay come give me a kiss". I kiss her on the cheek and wish her good luck finding a new job.

"I love you ma!" I call.

"I love you too Tucker!"

"Yo Tuck hurry up or we are going to leave without you!" Alex shouts.

**Alex's POV**

"You ready to go babe", I ask Lauren.

"Yes I am very ready to go on our second road trip of the day", she smiles, "I love spending all this time with you before college. It's like our summer of romance". I lean down and kiss her, just a little smooch that turned into a slightly bigger kiss.

"God you guys get a room", Tuck taunts, "Your love is way too overpowering".

"No Tuck their love is empowering", interjects Munch.

"Munch you are like a buff football player on the outside, and a sensitive and thoughtful man on the inside", remarks Lauren.

"More like woman", Tuck burns.

"Tucker, be nice", scolds Emma, "Alex I sent you directions via text. We should get there at 7:30. So I'll lead and you follow me".

"That sounds good Emma", I agree.

"Okay so come on troop lets head out", commands Emma jokingly. Once we are all packed away I follow Emma's blue jeep out of the paved driveway and onto the road. Slowly we make our way to the freeway heading northeast.

Once we past the leaving Las Vegas Lauren comments, "One adventure ends and another begins this time in Kanab, Utah; but the most important thing is that we are doing it together". She kisses my cheek. The drive goes by fairly quickly. Maybe it was because there was a sense of excitement and adventure in the air, but the time just flew. Lauren and I had many laughs and stories. I almost wish we didn't have to stop. A green road sign read Welcome to Kanab.

"Hey Lauren could you do me a favor?" I ask.

"Sure babe. What do you need?"

"Could you call Munch and ask them where they want to get dinner?"

"Sure". Lauren dials her phone and waits for Munch to pick up. "Alex wants to know where we are stopping for dinner".

"Uh huh, okay, I will let him know. He says that they did a search and the three of them voted so we are going to Pizza Hut".

"Sounds good, thanks", I tell her. At 7:39 pm we pulled into the Pizza Hut parking lot right behind Emma's jeep. We skipped in together, all five of us. Our waitress, Kari, seated us in a corner booth.

"So what should we get guys the world is our oyster?" Tuck asks.

"Well I want a supreme pizza", says Lauren.

"Ooo that sounds good" agrees Tuck.

"Ewww you girls are weird with your love of vegetables" Munch jokingly gags.

"Bring on the meats!" I chime in. Pretty soon all the guys at the table are chanting 'bring on the meats' till the girls tell us to shut up.

When the waitress comes back around we order one medium supreme pizza and one large meat lover's pizza with a side of breadsticks. Pretty soon we are gorging ourselves with hot pizza.

When we are done Tuck rubs his stomach, "Man I don't think I could eat another bite of pizza".

"I feel the same way", agrees Lauren patting her own stomach. The leftover pizza is boxed up and the bill is paid so we head over to the motel across the street with the vibrant green vacancy sign.


End file.
